Of Quidditch Captains
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, rated M for possible sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah...Merlin...Wood." Flint groaned, rolling his head back until it met Oliver's shoulder, his body urging for more as Oliver sucked lightly on the pale skin that connected Marcus' shoulder and his neck.

Marcus felt uncomfortably vulnerable (something he wasn't used to feeling) in their current position, but as Oliver slipped a hand under the silk of Marcus' shirt, and began to trace patterns up his side, Marcus found himself not really caring.


	2. Worth it

Sneaking around had turned out to be a lot harder than Marcus had originally anticipated. Between the Quidditch practises that kept them both constantly occupied, the Quidditch plays that they had to sketch up (given that they are both Quidditch captains) and the usual stress of lessons (not to mention the extra pressure, given that this was Marcus' NEWT year) all the while juggling detentions, homework and friends, Marcus and Oliver could hardly find a minute alone.

However, as Marcus lay on the Gryffindor Dormitory floor (Percy's had long since left for rounds) his transfiguration text book splashed out in front of him, a quill poised to write in his hand, and a particularly delicious Scottish man straddling his back, his hands slowly worrying away the knots that had long since coiled in Marcus' lower back, Marcus decided that it was moments like this that made it all worth it.


	3. Caught

This was not how he wanted his two best friends to find out.

In hind sight, Marcus probably should have checked to see if the hangings had been properly closed before practically ripped off Oliver's robes, but when Marcus and Oliver emerged into the Slytherin dormitory earlier that night in a tangle of limbs and hormones, discretion was hardly high on their list of priorities, something he very much regretted. In fact, if Oliver hadn't mentioned it, he probably would have forgotten to cast silencio as well.

As it was, Terence and Adrian returned back from their detention earlier than had been anticipated, and had promptly thrown open Marcus' bed hangings to complain about it to him, but what they saw stopped them in their tracks.

Luckily for both Marcus and Oliver, the blanket that was usually spread across the bed had been pulled upwards, and was loosely wrapped around Marcus' waist hiding most of his lower body from view and Marcus' own body blocked off most of Oliver's lower anatomy.

However there was no disguising the fact that Oliver blatantly had his legs wrapped around Marcus' back, with his head thrown back onto the pillow and his hands clutching tightly onto the sheets surrounding them, until his knuckles turned a pearly white.

Low moans emitted from the pair as Marcus rocked gently backwards and forwards in-between the reassurances of love.

As Terrance let out an exclamation of "fucking hell!" the pair sprung apart, Marcus clutching the blanket up higher as they did so, assuring that Oliver's body was now completely covered.

"I can explain," Marcus began, his eyes pleading for understanding.


	4. Caught Part 2

Oliver immediately slipped away from the bed, pulling on his boxers and trousers as he went.

Keeping his eyes trained on the ground Oliver muttered something that could have been an attempt at "bye," before hastily taking off through the dormitory door, not even bothering to pull the rest of his clothes on.

Marcus watched his retreating back, his eyes narrowed at Woods betrayal until the door to the dormitory swung shut, and he turned his attention to the two boys who were still watching him with wide eyes.

"oh urmm..." Marcus blushed as he hiked his trousers back up around his waist, carefully avoiding making eye contact with his two best friends.

As the pair shot each other strange looks Marcus' throat constricted painfully "look, I can explain," he pleaded, but Terrance raised a hand to silence him.

Fishing around in his pocket, Terrance retracted a five pound note which he unwillingly placed in Adrian's open hand, much to Marcus' confusion.

"Wait...?" Marcus began, eyeing the note suspiciously.

"we figured you two were going at it, I just reckoned you'd tell us before we found you," Terrance grinned "Adrian disagreed and reckoned you two were so inconspicuous we were bound to find you sooner or later."

Marcus' eyes widened in realisation.

"You two had a BET GOING?"


	5. The Price we pay

A light whistling sound caught Marcus' attention as he poured over his potions text book that were laid out across the Slytherin table, strategically avoiding the plates of food that also surrounded him.

Raising his eyes from the page he immediately recognised the pale blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, but paid no heed to the boy, and instead turned back to his work.

"Flint a word," Malfoy said confidently, his arms folded across his chest almost impatiently.

Frowning at the younger boy Marcus let his curiosity get the better of him and rose from his seat before following Malfoy out of the great hall.

"what?" Marcus hissed eventually, his eyes narrowed in irritation and dislike at the small Slytherin.

"I know," Draco said simply, smirking as Marcus eyes widened in panic and then doubt.

"know what?" Marcus decided to play dumb for now, after all Malfoy could have been referring to something completely different.

"I know all about you and your little Gryffindor toy boy." Marcus scowled at the use of the phrase 'toy boy' but decided that he had more pressing concerns.

"What do you want?" Marcus demanded, leaning back till he was resting on the stone wall, his eyes closed in frustration.

"I want to be on the quidditch team," Draco said, his eyes narrowing when Marcus let out an indignant splutter.

"You? On the quidditch team? I don't think so," Marcus was not willing to sacrifice his team to satisfy Malfoy.

"Oh really? Well I'm sure the whole school would LOVE to hear about how you and wood have been banging." Marcus swallowed back a lump at the thought (after Terence and Adrian found out, Marcus had decided he didn't really mind who knew, but he also knew that Oliver hadn't quite reached that point yet.

"Fine, but what am I supposed to tell my team?"

"Tell them that I was a better seeker than Higgs." Marcus closed his eyes in frustration; Terence was going to hate him.

"They won't believe that," Marcus stated, smirking lightly as Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, that just tell them that I offered you better brooms for the team." And with that he handed Marcus a slip of paper that was addressed to him in Lucius Malfoy's hand and took of back towards the great hall.

Marcus looked back down at the slip of paper and let out a cry of anger at the small blonde Slytherin.


	6. NEWT's

"how did you manage to fail all of your NEWT's?" Adrian exclaimed, his tone full of humour as he waved the offending parchment around.

Frowning at his best friend, Marcus swiped it easily out of Pucey's grip and set it back upon the table top. "quite easily actually."

Terence snorted at Marcus' remark, but didn't add anything more to the discussion, and instead returned once more to the book that sat open on his lap.

"no seriously, I know you aren't exactly 'top of your class' but I'd of thought that you had at least enough brains to get an 'exceeds expectations'"

Marcus shrugged "well, I'd imagine actually turning up for the exam would play a significant part."

"you didn't sit them?" Adrian exclaimed scandalised, looking over at Terence for support, but Terence had long since zoned out of the conversation.

"Puddlemere had been beaten by the chudley cannons." Marcus explained, as if that was a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"You missed your Exams because Wood's favourite team lost a game?" Adrian scowled, folding his arms across his chest in disbelief.

"you should of seen him, he was a mess." Marcus frowned at the memory.

"aren't you worried about what your parents are going to say?" Terence asked, apparently not as zoned out as the other boys had suspected him to be.

"All the more reason," Marcus said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I've got to go now actually, Oliver said he had something to show me." And with that Marcus rose from his seat and strode out of the Slytherin common room.

"can you believe him?" Adrian said to Terence once Marcus was out of ear shot.

They both knew what Marcus' parents were like, and neither were the type of people you'd like to cross paths with.

Terence just shrugged.

"He must really like Wood."


	7. The Lies that are told

Bonjour ^_^

as you probably remember, a few chapters ago Draco (as much as I love him xD) was being a bastard, and blackmailed Marcus into giving him a space on the Quidditch team.

This is Marcus' best friends reaction to the situation :D not any Oliver M'fraid but there will be some next chapter :D

* * *

><p>Marcus sat slumped in the Slytherin common room, his hand tightly clutching a quill dripping with ink that was held above a blank piece of parchment, poised to write but with his mind somewhere else entirely.<p>

It had been days since Terence had last spoken to him, and although Adrian had been more forgiving, both boys had voiced their anger at the situation.

"what you did wasn't right man," Adrian declared as he sat across from Marcus. Frowning at the black haired boy, Marcus let his quill fall to rest beside his still blank parchment and instead focused all of his attention to the Slytherin sat before him, who clearly had something more to say. "you know as well as I do how shit Terence's life at home is, and you also know that quidditch was the only thing that kept him going."

Marcus smacked his palm across his forehead, with everything that had been happening recently, Marcus had almost completely forgotten about how strained Terence and his father's relationship had become and how Quidditch had become Terence's solace.

"and then to be told by Malfoy of all people that you'd kick Terence off because you thought Malfoy was better, when anyone with eyes can see that Malfoy can't play for shit-" Adrian cut off abruptly as Marcus' expression turned from confusion to anger "what?"

Marcus explained to Adrian how Malfoy had black mailed him in the first place, and how he wouldn't have done it if he had any other choice, but he had Oliver to think about as well.

By the time he had finished explaining, Adrian's jaw had gone slack "that blackmailing little-" Adrian began before letting out a defeated sigh. "You'd better tell Terence about this, he'll still be pissed with you, but at least he won't be beating himself up about it anymore."

Marcus cursed the blonde haired brat as he made his way up the dorm room stairs towards Terence.


	8. Scared

The night of the first attacks, or second I'd suppose if you counted Mrs Norris which no-one ever seemed to, Oliver visited Marcus in his dorm room. Marcus was surprised to see Oliver, even more so when he took in the pale boys state, and also slightly curious as to how Oliver managed to sneak past a room full of Slytherins.

"Pucey," Oliver mumbled as if reading his mind.

Nodding (and making a mental note to thank Adrian next time he saw the other Slytherin) Marcus ushered the Gryffindor into his dorm room that was fortunately empty with the exception of Marcus himself.

Placing Oliver onto the edge of his bed, where he sat perched un-moving, Marcus began to rub soothing circles across Oliver's back in an attempt to calm the shaking boy.

"what's wrong Ollie?" Marcus asked.

Upon receiving no response Marcus pushed lightly against Oliver's shoulder forcing him backwards until he was lying flat on the bed.

Marcus shrugged off his shirt before he lay himself down beside Oliver, his arms wrapped protectively around the lion's waist.

Pressing a light kiss against the base of Oliver's neck, Marcus allowed Oliver to snuggle his head against his chest.

Feeling around the bed side table in search of his wand Marcus ushered a quick incantation that caused the lights in the room to dim and disappear.

"I'm scared," Oliver muttered into the darkness.


	9. Acceptance and Rejection

"Ollie?" Marcus asked, quickly stuffing the letter into his back pocket.

When there was no reply, he tried again "Oliver? What does it say?"

He reached forward to capture the letter but as his fingers brushed up against the parchment Oliver quickly pulled it further from his grasp.

"what does it say?" Marcus said, his voice now quivering with worry.

"I...I got in." He said his tone disbelieving.

"You...what?" Marcus said slowly, hardly daring to believe his ears.

"I GOT IN!" Oliver yelled, his hands thrown up in the air in his excitement. "Puddlemere want me as their reserve keeper!"

Throwing himself at Marcus, Oliver wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled their mouths closer together.

Parting his lips slightly as Oliver's tongue slid softly across his lower lip, Marcus instinctively wrapped his arm firmly around Oliver's waist.

The two boys continued to kiss enthusiastically, happily oblivious to the looks people around them where sending their way.

Marcus' own letter of rejection lay forgotten, still stuffed haphazardly in his back pocket.


	10. Support

"Stupid bloody Snape," Oliver hissed, throwing himself down onto the armchair beside Terence and Marcus.

"What's he done now?" Marcus asked concerned.

"He's purposely organised my detention every night this week when I'm supposed to be practising for quidditch."

Marcus frowned softly at the boy, before reaching across and pulling him onto his lap.

"Aww babe, don't worry, you'll still kick Hufflepuffs arse at the game next Saturday." He soothed, running his hand lightly across Oliver's back.

Oliver smiled at the taller man, and leaned in further to press his lips against Marcus'.

Both boys ignored Terence as he began to make gagging gestures.


	11. Secrecy

_One of the things that Oliver disliked about his and Marcus' relationship was the secrecy that came with it. That secrecy felt like a constant weight of pressure and he sometimes felt like it was too much for him to handle._

Oliver let out a small squeak of surprise as a hand reached out from the alcove and tugged him in.

"It's just me," Marcus whispered softly, grinning softly as Oliver sighed in relief.

"Hello." Oliver grinned, turning to face Marcus. Oliver pressed his lips softly against Marcus' who smirked into the kiss before deepening it.

_Then again it was that same secrecy that ignited passion within him, made his feel special, Secrecy made him feel like Marcus truly did care for him._

Oliver let out a small moan as Marcus' fingers began to trace patterns across his thighs.

_Maybe secrecy wasn't the worst thing ever._


	12. Quidditch

If there was anything that was well known about Oliver Wood, it was his love of Quidditch.

Now, had he been asked why he loved the sport so much he would have sprouted the same generic response, such as; 'the freedom it gives you was exhilarating' or 'the breeze running through your hair is hypnotic and soothing' and while these were both very true to the boy, that was not the reason he loved the sport so much.

No, Oliver loved the sport because he loved to win.

As shallow as that may seem, it wasn't the actual winning of the sport that Oliver loved the most, it was the reactions it would induce from the Slytherin Marcus Flint.

If Gryffindor where playing Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and won Marcus would be there to congratulate him, kiss him softly and lead him towards the Slytherin dorm rooms his whole demeanour soft and tender.

If Gryffindor where playing Slytherin and won Marcus would grow angry (not at Oliver of course, at the Slytherin team) and he would push him roughly against the wall biting down on his lower lip causing Oliver to produce moans that where a mixture of pleasure and pain, until (very quickly) they would stumble to whatever surface was closest and – well you get the picture.

Of course losing often ended in much the same way, but it wasn't nearly as fun.


	13. Three Words

"I love you."

The words were simple enough.

In fact, there were only three of them.

Three simple words, three syllables, and let's face it; they are not exactly a tongue twister.

In all essence, the words are easy to say. Words are after all, merely words.

And yet, why did everyone hold them in such regard? Oliver certainly didn't. Words can be made of lies after all, so why hang so much promise on them?

Oliver often found it hard to contain his snide remarks when countless girls (and the occasional guy that had opted to take their woes out on Oliver) fell about crying, there barely distinguishable and badly formulated words inevitably containing things such as: "they said they loved me"

In time, Oliver had rather grown to despise the words, and inevitably preached his belief to the love sick fools that surrounded him who promptly concluded that he 'just didn't understand'; except of course Katie Bell (one of Oliver's friends from school) who had whole heartedly agreed when Oliver had explained his thoughts to her only a week ago.

However, Oliver felt it prudent to retract his initial statement as he lay awake one night, naked from the waist up and draped around Marcus.

The arm of the Slytherin was holding him closer; warm skin pressed against warm skin.

"I love you," Marcus had muttered, barley conscious as his eyes slowly began to prise open.

Oliver's very soul shivered at the words being said and he shook his head as he announced;

"I love you too." Marcus had smiled in content, pulling Oliver's body even closer to his own.

It was in that split second that Oliver realised he would probably have to retract the advice he had given Katie the week prior.


	14. Marcus' thoughts

The day that everyone found out was the day that everything changed.

I wouldn't have taken back what had happened, not for anything, but I can't help but wish things had gone differently.

Being disowned was hardly what I had intended to happen, and yet when I was I was hardly surprised.

I had been kind of expecting it I guess.

If it wasn't for me being with Oliver, it would have been something else.

At least I still have him.

For now.


	15. Worse things

It wasn't really all that surprising that Oliver's flat reminded him vaguely of Marcus'.

After all the other man visited often now-a-days and it was hardly a rare occurrence for Marcus to leave pieces of his clothing and other possessions around Oliver's flat.

It only occurred to Oliver, as he watched Marcus swear out at something in his sleep, that it might be more practical to just live together and have done with it.

That thought in itself was rather daunting, but at the same time Oliver couldn't shake the feeling that really that had been what they'd been doing ever since they had left Hogwarts anyway.

Oliver made a mental note to ask Marcus about it later as he carefully lay himself down on the sofa beside Marcus.

The other mans arms instinctively reached out and curled around Oliver's waist holding him in place as his eyes drifted shut.

Marcus would mumble something occasionally, but by and large he was now rather relaxed; content knowing he had Oliver safely secured in his arms.

His breathing had settled considerably; once harsh and almost violent and now his chest heaved in a defined pattern, much more calmed then it had once been.

Maybe living with Marcus wouldn't be all that bad.

No...Oliver could definitely think of worse things than falling asleep to this every night.


	16. Valentine's Day

"I don't like chocolate." Oliver announced from beside me.

Looking up startled, I frowned at the Scots man "what are you talking about?"

"Valentine's day." He said simply, not elaborating any further as he turned back to face the high street.

"What about it?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone always get's their valentine chocolate." Oliver turned back to face me "I don't like it."

"The giving of chocolate? or the eating of chocolate?" I asked, intrigued by this outburst of thought.

Oliver shrugged, "Both, neither...I don't know. Maybe I just don't like valentine's day."

I pulled away from the table ever so slightly, kind of stung by this declaration. Did he not want to spend it with me?

Oliver must have noticed something was wrong from my expression, because his own had suddenly turned slightly softer "why would I need a day to have you all to myself, when I can have you every day of the year." I smiled slightly as his fingers curled around mine.


End file.
